


[Vid] Red Football

by sophinisba



Series: Fanvids by sophinisba [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anger, Fanvids, Female-Centric, Feminist Themes, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: I'm not no red football to be kicked around the garden.
Series: Fanvids by sophinisba [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[Vid] Red Football

**Author's Note:**

> As you may know, I have a lot of feelings about the ladies of Merlin. Some of those feelings are ANGER! 
> 
> Thanks to thingswithwings for technical help and to flammablehat for responding to the million drafts I sent her and making sure I didn't give up.
> 
> Music: [Red Football](https://www.lyrics.com/lyric/996200/Sin%C3%A9ad+O%27Connor/Red+Football) by Sinéad O'Connor

**Links**

  * [Download vid at MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?10e3b7v7gz65bl1) (.avi, 53.8 MB)
  * [Download subtitles at MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?adzsnikzbpfm3e3) (.srt, 1.8 KB)
  * [YouTube](http://youtu.be/J6n_hhl__dM) | [Tumblr](http://sophinisba.tumblr.com/post/39232347792/red-football-my-first-merlin-vid-starring) | [Dreamwidth](https://sophinisba.dreamwidth.org/391607.html)




End file.
